A Beautiful Love gone Wasted
by ilovepizza
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi have been together for so many years when Yumi committed the unforgivable! Does Sachiko have it in her to forgive and forget?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIASAMA GA MITERU...or maybe I do blahhhh if I do Youko and Sei would've enduo together! .

Sorry bout spelling mistakes and as well as grammar mistakes...im not really an English teacher (not planning to anyways)

you see and english isnt my 1st language as well.

ENJOY! YUMI/SACHIKO and YOUKO/SEI and lests just say the usual pairings or not! it may change..depende on my mood :)

Enough chit-chat have fun and enjoy! 8)

* * *

><p>"How long has it been? How long ago was it since I started taking this route after work?" I wonder as I left my office, heading to Cozener Hotel, instead of the apartment my girlfriend and I are currently sharing. The sudden ringing of the phone shook me out of the thoughts I currently divulge myself into.<p>

I flipped my phone open and greeted "Hello" not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Yumi… are you on your way home?" the person on the other line asked, hope present in her tone.

"No… I think I forgot to tell you this morning but I'm going to be home late today, have to work on my presentation and stuff." I answered smoothly.

"But…you're always home late, can't you do your presentation at home?" She asked sadness lacing her voice.

"I'm really sorry honey, but I can't… I promise you though I will be home early tomorrow, Ok?" I promised, though I'm sure that it would be one of the many promises that I didn't or will not get to fulfill.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I have to go now Bye." I reassure.

"I love you." She then said.

"Love you too, Bye." I then cut the line, finally arriving in front of the hotel. Taking a deep breath, I handed the car to the porter, giving him the keys. Offering a smile and hi to the now familiar faces of the staff I pass by every time I go here, I proceeded to the all too familiar room of the person I'm currently having an affair with, Zhen Williams, the all so famous and rich Zhen Williams. I first met Zhen in a 1 week business conference five months ago. Being rich and good-looking all the women were ogling him, except for me of course. At first I thought he is just one of the many womanizer-boss of a large company thus making me ignore him but then he invited me to a coffee, not having a reason to refuse I accepted, thus marking the beginning of my now darkest secret.

Having coffee and lunch almost everyday since the merging of our company, I started to learn a lot of things about him. One night when my girlfriend was a way with friends, he invited me to dinner. We then had a couple of shots, and he began telling me how he loss his parents that very same night when he was twelve. One thing then led to another. We went back to his hotel room, the very same hotel room we were currently in now, and that stuff happen. He started crying, knowing how much pain he was feeling I kissed him. The simple touch of the lips then led to caressing of the body and then to heavy moaning and panting.

I regretted my action deeply, I still do, but I couldn't force myself to stop. You can say I grown an attachment to him but that attachment in my opinion will never escalate. I love my girlfriend, I really do, but my girlfriend and I, we began drifting apart before even I started doing this. Her parents are against me, they're against of our, as they like to call, "taboo" relationship. Of course she defied them; she told them that if they didn't want to lose their only child they have to accept our relationship, which they eventually did. On March 18, she went home to her parents house alone, she wanted to bring me but I told her I didn't want to ruin her parents wedding anniversary by showing up. She left for a week, when she came back, things began changing. She became busy thus sparing me only little of her attention. Before we know it we started drifting apart. I began burying myself at work in the hope of obscuring the pain I was feeling. She too started to work. Her bestfriend offered her a job as his personal secretary. Her working with her bestfriend was one of the few reason our relationship began crumbling. She was always out with him, and even though she knew how much I hated it when they were together, she still didn't stop seeing him and his family, thus giving me the pleasure of seeing how happy her parents are when she and him are together, "The Perfect Couple" in their opinion.

Feeling a pair of hands encircling my waist I was then brought out of my reverie.

"Are you ok?" Zhen whispered, trailing kisses behind my neck. This is one of the reason I can't force myself to stop seeing Zhen. He always has his full attention on me everytime were together. He makes me feel wanted and special, something I wish to feel when I'm with my girl. I love my girl very deeply, I love her with all my life, but I guess love sometimes is not enough.

"I'm fine…" I said pulling him for a passionate kiss.

"What do you say we make us" Zhen then pointed to himself and me "official?" he finished with a sincere smile.

I looked down his lips, then asked myself love or attention? I then looked back into his eyes seeing nothing but love and affection, forcing myself not to tear up.

"I would love to make us official." I said before capturing his lips, trying to ignore the pain that is now clawing its way into my heart making it numb.

"I'm very sorry Sachiko. I love you." I thought before he began undressing me.

I silently opened the door to our apartment seeing it's already 4:30 in the morning. All the lights are off as I entered the house. Thinking Sachiko is already asleep I quietly made my way to our bedroom. As I was about to enter I saw Sachiko sitting on our bed, looking tired and lifeless. From the look of her you can tell that she was waiting for me all night. Entering the room she looked up at me, her eyes blood shot from the lack of sleep.

"Welcome home Yumi." She then smile, a genuine smile only reserved for me.

I walk up to her and kissed her on the lips hungrily and longingly, knowing it would be the last time I'm going to be able to taste her sweet yet warm lips. From the saltiness of her lips I could safely assume that she had been crying before I got home. She then proceeded to slip her tongue past my lips making me moan inwardly. The warm feeling of her muscle caressing my own set my whole body aflame. Oh how I have missed the sensation when I have Sachiko's attention solely on me. She then pushed me on the bed gently, but before things could ascend any higher she pulled away from my lips. She then gazes straight into my mocha colored eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes a picture of perfectness, it held a lot of emotion I haven't seen in months, emotions that makes my heart pound in an abnormal speed, emotions that I would die for just to see, but these emotions are far too late, the damage had already been inflicted, damage that are far too hard to fix and the damage that I have no clue as to how to repair.

"I love you Yumi. I love you so very much." She whispered to my ears her voice dripping with understanding and love and affection.

I was about to respond when she cut me off by putting her lips into mine. This time the kiss was gentle and sweet, I was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away yet again. I look her straight in the eyes, just in time to see the single tear that escaped her now defeated looking eyes.

"Does she know" I then asked myself.

I proceeded to her ears and whispered "I love you too" as I wipe the lone tear away.

She then smiles at me, a smile so loving and sincere, smile that conveys all of her emotions.

"But love isn't enough right?" She murmured leaving a loving kiss on my forehead. She then slowly stood up and that's when I saw all her luggage sitting next to the door.

"I know." She said heading to the door, luggage in tow. She then smiled at me one last time.

* * *

><p>- So what do you guys think?(not so bad I hope)<p>

- TNx for reading and dont forget to review...well you know what i dont care if you people reviewed or not!hehe jkjk :)

- yumi/sachicko in the end dont worry! I just wanna make Yumi suffer and cry a bit! o.O evil I know :)

have an nice day peeps! love you allll 3


End file.
